Punk as fuck
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Adrien's dad flakes on him again and Marinette and Alya decided to give him a makeover that'll definitely grab his father's attention.


Punk as fuck

"Ugh, of course," Adrien grumbled as he checked his phone. Once again his father had canceled plans with him. Not that it mattered since he had planned for them to go to the opera. You can't exactly bond or talk to your dad when a masterpiece is taking place.

"You okay, bro?" Nino asked.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"What happened? Is there something going on?" He pressed on.

"I said I'm fine. It doesn't matter anyways," he grumbled.

"Whoa, who put you down in the dumps?" Alya asked as she approached the two boys with Marinette by her side.

"Nothing," he replied.

"C'mon bro, you can tell us," Nino coaxed. He sighed and slid his phone over to his friend. Nino read the text and frowned.

"Again? Has he ever gone through with any plans he's made with you?" He questioned.

"So far no," he mumbled.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alya asked.

"Adrien's dad is flaking again," Nino answered.

"Again?" Marinette's spoke up.

"He's been doing it before time existed," Adrien said bitterly and crossed his arms.

"That sounds tiresome," Mari replied. He nodded.

"Very."

"You can't let him get to you like this. He's a dick," Nino tried to comfort him and pat his back.

"I know. That's what's tiresome. It's like he doesn't even care about me. I could be almost dead and his only concern would be that my modeling contract still has a couple years on it," he vented.

"Wow, really?"

"The only reason he doesn't like me doing dangerous stuff is because I could brake my face and everyone would drop my contract. He told me himself."

"Okay, that's just rude and inconsiderate. How can he say something like that to you?" Marinette blurted. The group all looked at her, but Adrien looked the most surprised. She blushed, but continued anyways.

"Y-you deserve respect just like any other person. He has n-no right to treat you like an asset."

"Mari is right. He's treating you like a business deal," Nino agreed.

"Yeah, but how do I deal with it? He never has time for me to talk without scheduling an appointment, and I am not going to do that. It's ridiculous," he replied.

"Are you sure that's the only way? Surely you can find him during his free time," Alya suggested. He shook his head.

"No way. The only other way I could think to get him to talk to me is if I break a rule or step out of line," he told them. Marinette's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.

"That's it!" She shouted. The three kids were startled by her outburst.

"What's it?" He asked.

"You gotta break a rule and make him notice you. You gotta be a rebel," she announced.

"What?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Alya agreed.

"Yeah it sounds great, but how can we get this kid with a baby face to be a rebel?" Nino asked.

"Wait, I-I dunno if this will work," Adrien stuttered.

"Well for starters we could all skip right now and give him a rebel makeover," Marinette said.

"Dude, you're just filled with good terrible ideas today!" Alya grinned and they high fived.

"I-I can't skip school! My dad-"

"Will have a talk with you, right?" Marinette interrupted. He paused to think about it and then slowly nodded his head.

"We need to give you a makeover. I'm thinking punk rock rebellious teenager from hell," Alya said. Mari nodded.

"I like the sound of that."

"Oh yeah, like Adrien could pull that off," Nino scoffed. Adrien frowned. He may be a good kid, but it wasn't like he couldn't not be bad.

"Well if you're so sure you can go back to class while we get him to look the part," Alya sassed.

"Maybe I will. Adrien's dad already hates me so it's best for me to not get on his bad side," he replied just as the bell rang. The two boys stood up from the lunch table they occupied as Alya tugged the blond over.

"Have fun in class!" Alya sang as she walked off with Marinette and Adrien.

"Wait, are you sure this is a good idea? What if this goes too far and he doesn't listen to me?" Adrien spoke as they walked off the campus.

"Don't think about it too much or else we won't be able to have any fun," Alya replied.

"I'm sure he'll listen to you if you really stand up for yourself. You can't just sit there and take his punishment," Marinette offered comfort. He smiled down at her and she smiled back shyly.

"Thanks Mari."

"Anyways, where should we go first?" Alya asked as she pulled out her phone to look at the map of the town.

"Um, maybe some new clothes? What's the closest place?" Mari responded and looked over at the screen.

"OooooOoo! There's a piercing parlor just down the street! Let's go!" Alya tugged both of them and sprinted the direction the map told her too.

"W-wait, piercings?" Adrien questioned anxiously.

"They won't last forever. It'll be okay," Alya assured him.

"But…that's…insane!" He stammered. Alya laughed as they approached the shop.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a lot, but we do need to figure out where we wanna pierce," Alya said and stopped to examine his face.

"Hmm, maybe a septum since the scar won't be so obvious when he takes it out?" Marinette suggested.

"Totally! And maybe some snakes bites because those are just sexy on everyone," Alya added.

"Oh! And definitely some ear piercings," Mari continued.

"You got cash on you, rich boy?" Alya asked.

"Uh, yeah my dad gave me this black credit card on my 12th birthday. He told me to only use it for emergencies because it's absolutely loaded," Adrien answered pulling out the credit card from his wallet.

"Perfect! Let's get piercing." She pushed him in to the parlor and they quickly got their order through.

Adrien could sign for himself since his his eighteenth birthday was last week, and barely shed a tear through all of the piercings. The piercing sent them off with some good information and cleaner for his new face jewelry. As they walked out Adrien's face was incredibly sore.

"Holy shit that fucking hurt," he groaned and gingerly poked at the snake bites.

"Be happy we didn't make you get a tongue piercing. Those bitches take a long time to heal," Alya told him.

"Yeah, okay whatever. What's next?" He asked.

"Mm, let's get some hair dye. I think there's a beauty shop just down the street," Marinette suggested.

"That's a good idea. His hair is blond enough that we could use just about any color," Alya said as they all walked to the beauty store.

"Right, the real question is which colors?"

"Uh, I like red."

"Not with your skin tone. Maybe like a dark magenta, or maybe even black," Alya spoke and reached up to ruffle his hair.

"I can do magenta."

"Awesome, but I can't help you dye it. I've got a thing after this," Alya informed them.

"What thing?" Mari inquired.

"An important thing," she winked.

"But Mari can totally help you dye your hair."

"Oh yeah…I-I can do that," Mari stuttered. He nodded.

"Okay…this is kinda fun," he admitted as a smile spread across his face.

"Isn't it? Who knew rebelling against your dad could be so fun?"

"Honestly this is gonna piss him off so much. Everyone fawns over how I have such beautiful blond hair," he vented again.

"It is beautiful," Mari sighed.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean it's gonna be even more beautiful! Magenta is s-super pretty!" She corrected.

"Yup! Let's go!"

Marinette and Adrien approached the Agreste mansion carrying a couple of bags from their previous adventures. Alya had already skipped off to her "very important thing", so it was just the two of them for the rest of the day. They had to sneak around the gate since there was a camera that would always jump out. If Nathalie got one look at his face she would've called Gabriel right then and there. So they stealthily snuck past the camera and in to the mansion before dashing off to his room giggling.

"It's a good thing I have my own bathroom, because the closet one is like three halls down," Adrien said as he set the bags of new clothes on the bed.

"Whoa…you're room is huge!" Marinette muttered as she walked in to his room.

"Oh uh…yeah," he replied, obviously embarrassed.

"I-I mean it's fine! Don't worry about it," she spoke quickly trying to make him less embarrassed.

"Um, okay…"

"S-so, um should we get started on your hair right away? Or something else?" She asked.

"We can get to the hair first."

"Okay…" she set down the bags in her own hands and picked out the jar of magenta hair dye.

"The instructions say to put this in your hair, cover it, and then leave it on for half an hour," Marinette told him.

"Cover it? Like with a shower cap?" He questioned as he leaned over to read the instructions as well.

"Uh I guess. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I do. I never use them though. They're just kinda there," he said as he walked off to his bathroom. He searched under his sink and pulled out the plastic cap.

"Yeah, I got them!" He called and jogged back over to her. Damn his room was fucking huge.

"It also says it can really leave a stain, so like maybe take off your outer shirt and then we can wrap you in a towel," she said still reading the directions. He was already stripping off the white shirt as she spoke before he started to pull at the black one.

"It's alright, I just won't wear one at all. No use staining the towel too," he replied as he shucked the rest of his shirt. Marinette looked over at him with wides eyes. Adrien Agreste was shirtless. She was in his room and he was shirtless oh god. Her face was bright red as she forced herself to advert her eyes from the glory that was Adrien's bare chest and tried to focus on the label. Oh god oh god oh god.

"U-um, m-maybe a towel w-would make you more c-comfortable," she stuttered.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"O-okay." Marinette was internally screaming. He took the jar from her hands and opened it.

"Damn it's one of those," he muttered as he peeled off the white topper.

"You were right this color looks so pretty," he said as he examined the goop. Marinette was busy rustling through the plastic bag to find the dye brush they had gotten for the application process.

"Y-yeah, super p-pretty," she mumbled and pulled it out.

"So while this sits we can do the eyeliner thing, right?" He asked. Marinette froze. Oh no. She was gonna have to put eyeliner on him…and be close to him. Fuck.

"T-totally! Yeah! One hundred percent!" She squeaked and turned to face him holding the brush. Every inch of her being was begging her to look at his naked torso, but she resisted.

"Awesome!" He grinned, mistaking her nervousness for enthusiasm.

She walked off to his bathroom with her head down and he quickly followed. Once she had pulled on her gloves and opened the jar of dye she made sure to evenly coat his entire head and hair. At first it was easy to focus on the hair since she started on the side, but once she got to the back it was impossible not to sneak a peak at his shoulder and back muscles. Holy shit was he ripped. How the fuck did he get so fit? Must be a modeling thing. She moved on to coat every last strand. He had to stand on his knees for her to get the top of his head. When she stood in front of him to get the bangs he couldn't help but notice the fact that her chest was in his face. Blame it on the teenage hormones, but he couldn't help but stare at her boobs. Mostly because they were practically shoved in to his face, but also because they were a nice set of boobs. He couldn't just ignore a good pair of tits. That would be insulting.

"Okay, I think I got all of it," she announced. Adrien snapped his eyes up from her chest and smiled.

"Awesome, now cover?"

"Yup," she turned over her shoulder to grab the shower cap from the counter and cover his head with it.

"And now we just let it sit," she said and turned around completely to take off her gloves and set the timer. Oh fuck she had a nice butt too. Why did he never notice that before? Maybe because he's never had a front row view of her ass before, and it was probably the best view of it he's had…so far.

"Okay, the timer is set! Now we can move along to the eyeliner," she said. He blinked out of the spell her amazing butt had put him under and finally stood up.

"Okay. Let's do it," he grinned. She smiled back as she uncapped the black pencil.

"I'll have to warn you it might be a bit uncomfortable," she told him.

"I can handle it," he spoke with a smirk. It was probably supposed to be flirtatious, but Marinette couldn't take him seriously with that plastic shower cap on. She laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry its just…you look kinda silly with the shower cap on," she said trying to suppress a giggle. He laughed too when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"Yeah. I can see that. I'll have to wait until we wash it out for my flirting to be more effective." Marinette's smile dropped and she blushed. Did he say…did he mean…was he really flirting with her?

"W-wait, f-flirting?" She stuttered. He laughed and blushed a little himself. Why did he say that? He must've been so mesmerized by the booty it was all he could think about.

"Harmless playful teasing between friends?"

"Um…" she couldn't think of a response. Was he really flirting with her?

"We should move on to the eyeliner," he said stiffly, turning red as well as he noticed how ridged she was. Fuck she probably doesn't like him that way.

"Yeah, the eyeliner," she agreed and waved the stick around with a shy smile. He smiled back.

"So um, I'm gonna get started on that…" she announced. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

Marinette reached forward and pulled his face down and closer for her to see his eyes clearly. His bright green eyes made her want to melt right then and there. He honestly looked so good with the piercings. It toughened up his softer features and really transformed him from a handsome young man to a hot little trouble maker. She also noticed the shift in his attitude, and how much it reminded her of Chat. But Adrien couldn't be Chat that's silly. Although she wouldn't mind seeing Adrien in black leather…anyways eyeliner.

She lightly pressed her thumb against the squishy part of his under eye until his waterline protruded out. Once it was bulged out enough she proceeded to carefully run the pencil over the thin line. It glided smoothly, and it was so creamy and black that it chucked around his eyelashes. She ran the pencil back and forth and just a tiny bit to his lower lid. When she was satisfied with the amount of black she held the pencil between her teeth and smudged it with her thumb that wasn't pushing out his waterline. The concentration on her face was almost as mesmerizing as her butt. He noticed some similarities between her and Ladybug, like the furrow in her brow and the blueness of her eyes and the freckles splashed across her cheeks, but he didn't want to compare the two. Sure he loved Ladybug, but he was starting to really like Marinette in this experience.

"Look up," she ordered. Although he was reluctant to tear his gaze from her face he did as she said and looked up. She moved her thumb so she was holding his upper lid in place as she coated his upper waterline with the black.

"Other eye," she announced. The process was a lot quicker the next time. When she finished she had him stand back to examine her work. His eyes were definitely a lot more intense with the liner, and the smudging on the bottom really brought out that disgusted with life rebellious teen look. She smiled.

"You look like a badass," she told him. He smiled.

"Really? You think so?" He asked. She nodded.

"Honestly, with the piercing and the eyeliner you're gonna give your dad a heart attack."

"Fuck, I hope so. He won't get back until like nine, so I have a while. Plus staying up late is rebellious, right?"

"Yeah, totally. I guess you've got a lot to do to prepare yourself. Do you know what you're gonna say?" She asked. He sighed and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Not really. I just know I wanna stand up to him. Like all of this stuff is really making me feel weird and like a bad kid…but in a good way, y'know?" Mari shrugged.

"I'm not so sure. I've never done stuff like this," she replied. He was silent for a while before picking up the black pencil.

"Do you want to?" He questioned. Marinette looked from him to the pencil and then back at him. A grin slowly curled it's way on her face and he wore one to match.

"Absolutely," she replied.

Adrien watched as she did her own eyeliner. She winged it out as well as tight lining like him, and smudged it a little bit more. They tackled some of the clothes he had bought, and cut up a pair of black jeans in to shorts and a white shirt with a black print in to a short tank top. She paired it with one of the spiked belts and black beanies they picked out and quickly got changed in to her new getup. Adrien totally wasn't expecting her to look so good with their makeshift girlish punk outfit, and almost passed out at the sight of her cute little belly button. Marinette was surprised that the jeans fit. They were a little bit tight, but other than that it was wearable.

"What do you think? Do I look just as badass as you?" She asked as she modeled with her hands on her bare hips. Adrien was speechless as he stared at the nice curve of her body that the shirt didn't cover. His teenage hormones were taking over again as he just stared at her creamy flesh and exposed legs. She snapped to get his attention and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"Hello?"

"Sorry…you just look really good," he admitted. She blushed.

"T-thanks…um," she looked away and pulled some of her bangs out of her face.

"Hold on," he said. He stood in front of her and took off the beanie. Before she could protest he also pulled out her hair ties and ruffled up her hair. Adrien then put the beanie back on and she blinked up at him. His face turned bright red as she stared. With that last detail she looked incredibly attractive and cute. He was now truly speechless and unable to look away from her. She shyly pushed a few locks out of her face and looked away. Adrien wetted his lips and tilted her chin up to look at him. His smile returned which then slowly morphed in to a grin.

"You look like the grumpiest angstiest teen I've ever met," he told her. She smiled back and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Shut up, you're the one with holes in your face," she muttered. He chuckled and reached to run his fingers over the fabric of her shirt. Just as he was about to touch the space her shirt didn't cover the alarm suddenly went off. Marinette whipped around and shut it off.

"You ready to reveal your magenta hair?" She asked.

"Oh god yes," he sighed and pulled off the shower cap. She giggled and he rubbed the line the elastic left on his forehead. They quickly washed the dye out if his hair and towel dried it. He got dressed in a black and grey muscle tank with black skinny jeans, a silver cross necklace, heavy black boots and a leather jacket. He didn't wear the jacket and boots just because they weren't planning on going anywhere, and they finished off by blow drying the rest of his hair.

"How do I look?" He asked when Marinette shut off the hair dryer. His back was to the mirror, so he had no idea what he looked like. She giggled.

"You look really hot," she replied without thinking before wrapping up the hairdryer and putting it away.

"Hot?" He questioned and turned to face the mirror. Holy shit he did look hot. Marinette was blushing as she realized what she had said.

"I-I mean…punk. You look really punk," she muttered.

"I'm pretty sure you said hot," he teased with a smirk as he watched her bend over to stick the hairdryer under the sink. Correction, that was the greatest view of her ass that he has ever seen.

"That's what I said, but I meant to say punk," she replied and stood up.

"But do you think I'm hot?" He asked. She looked at him over her shoulder. He wore that grin that was almost identical to Chat's when he flirted with her.

"Is this you flirting with me?" She blurted. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. He chuckled.

"Kinda," he answered vaguely. Holyfuckholffuxk. Mari turned back and took a deep breath before completely facing him. She leaned against the counter.

"So if this is you kind of flirting with me, what does it look like when you're fully flirting with me?" She asked bravely.

Why was she doing this too herself if she provoked himself any further she was going to pass out. He bit his lip and slowly looked her up and down, allowing her to see the way he looked at her before reconnecting with her eyes. Damn was this attitude going to his head. He wanted to break the rules and do everything he looked like he would do. She shivered under his gaze and that prompted him to step closer and slide his hand over her hip. Marinette gasped at the feeling of his warm hand and grasped the counter behind her. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against her neck.

"T-this bad boy attitude is really starting to get to your h-head, isn't it?" She stuttered at the feeling of his lips. Her body with tense with adrenaline and anticipation. He lead up to her jaw and chuckled.

"Maybe a little bit," he murmured and press's a kiss to her jaw. She took another deep breath and took his face in her trembling hands. The girl guided the boys face up to her own and hesitated in front of his lips.

"It's getting to me too," she sighed. He grinned and kissed her softly. She was mindful of his newly pierced lip and gently kissed him back. Adrien had no idea what he was doing. He's never kissed a person before, but he could easily tell it was something he wanted to do more. He added another kiss as he slid his arm around her and pressed her body against his.

"There is something rebellious we could do right now, y'know?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah, what's that?" She asked. He kissed her again and hoisted her up on the counter.

"This," he sighed and roughly continued to kiss her. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holy fuck when did this happen? How did this happen? Was Adrien Agreste really suggesting that they have sex to break a rule?

"W-wait, i-is this solely to get back at your d-dad?" She inquired as she pulled back. He looked at her with lidded eyes and shook his head truthfully.

"No," he admitted.

"T-then do you really want to have s-sex with me?" Adrien nodded while feeling up her naked back.

"But…w-why? I thought…"

"I dunno, I'm blaming it on teenage hormones and this goddamn makeover. It makes me feel too rebellious," he said with a smirk. She giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" he hummed and reconnected their mouths. Marinette accepted his lips and made a noise as he pushed her closer. She felt him smirk against her lips before he took her lower one between his teeth. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Did he like her? Or was this only a one time string of emotions? It was confusing but she let it happen anyways. She ran her fingers through his freshly dyed hair and pulled back at a sudden realization.

"Do you remember the box of condoms Alya made you by as a prop?" She asked. He suddenly grinned and nodded.

"Yes," he replied and pulled her off the counter. He carried her off to his bed, kissing down her neck and really gripping her butt. It was just as heavenly as it looked. Once they reach his bed he set her down and pushed off the shopping bags before grabbing the one from the drug store and pulling out the box. He shifted over to her and sat between her legs.

"Are you sure you w-wanna do this?" Marinette asked him.

He looked her body up and down again and nodded, biting his lip hard before crawling on top of her and kissing her again. Her lips felt like they were meant for him to kiss. It was like his sole purpose in life was to kiss her, and so he didn't even try to hold back. He was quick to press his tongue against her lips until she let him in, and then over took her mouth. She made a timid noise as he felt her bare stomach and underneath the shirt that barely covered her. The sound she made sent shivers down his spine as he bit her lip and unconsciously pushed his hips in to hers. She gasped and laced her fingers in his magenta hair. It honestly looked so good on him, and this makeover was doing sinful things to both of them.

"Adrien…" she panted as he moved to kiss her jaw and nip at her collar bones.

The shirt was so baggy and small that he pulled it off like it was nothing and continued his lips over her chest and lapped at the side of her boob. Marinette inhaled sharply and pushed up the hem of his shirt as well. She whimpered at his hot tongue and his slow grinding hips before grinding her hips back. He grunted and reached to move her bra out of the way to suck and lick at her nipple. Soon his hand found the front of her homemade shorts and hastily undid the belt and the zipper before sliding in. She gasped and her breath hitched as he touched her. The moment his fingers moved she moaned and flung her head back against his mattress. Her chest puffed in to his face, and he continued to rub. At first he was delicate and then he was diligent the more sounds she made. It was impossible for her to stay silent with Adrien Agreste's hand down her pants, but even she was surprised by her volume. Every moan and groan that came from her lips went straight to his dick. He slipped a finger inside her, not certain of how she would react, and moaned at her cries of pleasure.

"A-Adrien! Holy…fuck," she moaned loudly.

He added a second, and then after she got used to that a third. It was then that she couldn't bare it any more and ripped his shirt off. She pulled off her own shorts and tugged open his fly to pull him out of his boxers. He moaned and bit his lip as she reached for the box of condoms and pulled once out. Once she got the rubber rolled on he was quick to put it to action. Marinette gasped at the initial push, but the further he went the more she was begging for him to continue. She clawed at his back and pressed her head against the sheets until he was all the way in. He stayed stationary trying to catch his breath while she was impatiently shifting her hips and curling her body in a way that made his mind combust.

"Fuck…Mari," he moaned and started to move back and push forward. She cried out at the first thrust and whimpered when he only stopped at one.

"K-keep going…I like…I like the way it feels," she pleaded. Her face was red as she held the back of her hand over it and looked away. There was no way he could deny her request. He continued at a steady pace that made her restless underneath him. She moaned shyly as he squeezed her breasts and kissed her jaw.

"Adrien!" Her voice only made him move faster. He was eager to please her because that's what truly pleased him. Her pleasure made everything feel so much better. Knowing and feeling just how wet she was was so maddeningly arousing that he was worried he would cum just at the thought. She clenched her teeth and bucked her hips up against his out of her pure selfish desire for more. He groaned and cursed at the added stimulation and gripped her hips before ramming in to her in response. She cried out and scratched at his back and shoulders to leave pretty pink scars all over his tan back.

"Yes! Y-yes, Adrien!" She whined. He virtually attacked her neck with kisses as he brought his hand over to her clit and delicately rubbed the soft flesh. She cried out twice as loud and nearly sobbed at the pure unadulterated pleasure he spread throughout her body.

"F-fuck…yes…yes! Oh god, Adrien," she panted and dragged her fingernails over his scalp. He moaned and nipped at her skin before biting his own lip as he desperately tried not to cum at the sound of her disheveled approval.

"Goddammit, Mari," he grunted and rubbed his thumb faster against her clit. Please cum please cum please-

"A-ah-" her voice hitched as her body twitched.

All the pleasure spilled out of her as she was speechless gapping up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw to fully feel the pleasure wash over her and fade. Adrien grunted at the last bit of friction that finally allowed him to cum. He panted against her neck while the hot cum spilled out in to the condom. She could feel it inside of her, and ran her fingers through his hair as she took her time to catch her breath.

She just had sex with Adrien…and it was unbelievable. Did he really find it that hot? Did he like it enough to date her? How long was he holing it in and how crazy was she driving him? Her thoughts were interrupted when he pulled out of her with a grunt and peeled off the rubber. She watched as he tied it off and tossed it in to the trash can under his desk. It took her a while before she sat up to fix her bra back in to place and crawl past him to fetch her shorts from the foot of his bed. When she bent down to reach it Adrien's eyes were once again glued to her butt. He stood corrected once again. This was the #1 best view of her ass. The boy crawled over and wrapped his arm around her stomach and pressed a kiss against her spine. She shivered and took a moment to enjoy the way he touched her.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"A lot," he replied as his hand shifted from her stomach to her hip and eventually to her butt. The girl rolled her eyes as she backed up and turned around to sit in his lap and kiss him.

"You're such a rebel," she spoke with a smirk. He chuckled.

"I blame you," he decided.

"I thought it was the teenage hormones."

"That's for the sex," he corrected. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him again. Just as their lips met the door was slammed open. They looked over to see a furious looking Nathalie gripping her clipboard so tight her knuckles were white. Her eyes widened at the sight of Adrien's hair and his face and then her frown turned in to pure offense and shock as she took in the scene before her.

"Adrien Agreste you're in a hell of a lot of trouble."


End file.
